


The ´´Other´´ Isaacson Brother

by 3amSoul



Category: The Alienist (TV), The Alienist - Caleb Carr
Genre: 1984, 19th Century, Body Image, Chubby Lucius, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Fat Lucius, Fat Shaming, First Meetings, Food Issues, Food Kink, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, New York City, Overeating, Repression, Shyness, The Alienist - Freeform, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, bigger than in canon, fat appreciation, slightly AU, takes place after season 1 events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amSoul/pseuds/3amSoul
Summary: Hey everyone :) So, my second work in the (chubby!) Alienist fandom. Based on a prompt by paulalikesthis:´´Marcus (slim) notices Lucius has been gaining a lot of weight lately (Lucius has always been chubby, but now he's approaching obese) and shames him for it/mocks him in front of the others (during their ongoing investigations) repeatedly, until Lucius breaks down and tells him he's depressed. Marcus apologizes and tries to comfort him.´´





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paulalikesthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulalikesthis/gifts).



> I hope I´m able to do it justice :) This is a chubby / weight gainLucius fic - tags are important. 
> 
> Enjoy, comments welcome!

There were still parts of the Torah that made Lucius Isaacson tear up. He´d always thought it had to do with how the words speaking of trial and hope danced beautifully on its pages, but lately, he´d begun to wonder if it was something else. The words had their way of creating strange and unpredictable synapses inside him. They were like winding roads, taking him away from this city, sinful, yet sterile, large yet empty – to that mystical place his mother called ´´ the Old Country´´. He´d imagine the Shtetl she grew up in and its green pastures rimmed with dark woods, beautiful and pristine and unattainable. He did not come from that dream of a tiny Belorussian village his parents came from and neither did he come from New York City. He was Lucius Isaakson – a patchwork name, Latin and Jewish, to match a patchwork life.

He thought that when his life began, really began, when he got a good job and made a name for himself, those fantasies of a peaceful, pristine life and the prickling tears in his eye at the words of a religious text would stop. However, Lucius had known for some time now, that he had boarded a fast train running in the opposite direction of those dreams. That train possessed no breaks and its compartments housed crimes to be solved, murder, corruption and rich capitalists watching their every move. How could one do everything right and wind up so wrong, he´d often wondered.

If Lucius ever hoped to find solace and understanding in his twin brother Marcus, he was sorely mistaken. Marcus was an adaptable, handsome dandy, able to charm anyone anywhere. Lucius was the other brother. Normally, he´d had no problem with this, since he was very much used to it. Growing up, it was always Marcus and Lucius, not the other way around. It should have come as no surprise when, during their last investigation earlier in the year with Dr. Kreizler, the alienist, Marcus met a girl. This had happened before, naturally, and Lucius had no reason to think this time would be any different at first. Then, Marcus corrected him once - ´´it´s not _that girl_ , it´s Esther! ´´. Next, he´d introduced her to Lucius and their mother. It went poorly, but Marcus was stubborn, and that was that.

The investigation of child murders had been concluded in the spring. Since then, they´d had more work than they could manage and enough money for the first time in their lives. Yet, Lucius had never felt more restless or more unfulfilled. As the summer drew its last breaths, Marcus began mentioning moving in with Esther. Lucius felt his throat tighten. When his brother casually suggested something, it meant his mind had already been made up for weeks. In the rare moments of clarity, when his emotions were calmer, Lucius wondered why he was surprised. The ´´other brother´´ always got left behind. This is how it had been since the dawn of time – especially when he indulged in childish fantasies of an idyllic, peaceful life, but worked on solving crimes and went straight home afterwards.

Marcus used to ask why. ´´Come out with me, ´´ he´d say, ´´you´ll meet someone, it always happens, I swear! You´ll have a good time! ´´ Lucius would offer him a loving smile – because Marcus genuinely meant it. How, then, was Lucius going to disappoint him by telling him that ´´just meeting someone´´ only happened to him on a regular basis – standing at 6´4´´ Marcus was handsome and statuesque, with piercing blue eyes and delicate, yet manly features. Lucius on the other hand, was short and chubby. Yes, he shared his brother´s unruly chestnut curls, but they did not make up for his stocky build and the way his clothes, no matter how stylish, always clung awkwardly to his body. All his life, their mother would comment on the fact that Lucius was ´´round in places which shouldn´t be round ´´, which was sometimes coupled with an emphatic pat on the belly. He´d developed a habit of grabbing the nearest cushion or a briefcase and placing it in front of his stomach whenever he sat down. Of course, sitting anywhere always meant inching to the edge of the seat – otherwise his thighs would splay over and appear too meaty and wide. Leaning in was also important, as lowering his head would mean displaying his soft double chin. Marcus used to pinch it when he intended to be especially annoying. That small act carried a powerful and unambiguous message - You´re fat and I know it. Everybody knows it - that Lucius grew a beard to cover it as soon as that became possible in his late teens.

Being pudgy and not as striking as his brother was something he knew how to live with. What he did not know, was how to be on his own. Since Marcus mentioned moving away, the realization of being left behind hit hard. Lucius had resolved he would handle this situation like an adult – by immersing himself into work and repressing his feelings about the whole thing. However, they would sometimes rear their ugly head. Such as the time when Esther came by and mentioned they would be finding a house together the next January. Marcus gave her a peck on the lips. Lucius smiled and congratulated them, but that night, sleep somewhere far, far away, he made his way to the kitchen. Feeling around in total darkness, he found sweet pastries and butter leftover from breakfast. He began buttering one with a knife, ate it, and then moved on to the next. By the fourth one, the knife was abandoned as he dipped the cold, doughy sweetness into the half – melted fatty butter. He had always known that food was a way to take the edge off, and with every heavy bite, the loneliness hurt a little less. He´d even managed to convince himself that, after Marcus moved away, he´d have more privacy. For a while, everything was okay. By the time all of the pastries were gone though, the sweet bliss was replaced by a bloated, heavy gut. Lucius stifled a burp with his fist and cleaned up as best as he could – he´d blame the mess on the cat. He made it back to the room where Marcus´ bed lay empty – he was staying at Esther´s house, naturally.

This was how it was going to be, Lucius told himself. But if that were all, it would just take getting used to. No, there was something else, a worm – like thought chipping away at his sleepless brain. He, Lucius, would never have what his brother had. A good, beautiful woman who loves him and wants him in her bed and warms him at night and holds his hand. Not in his current state, overfed and distraught. The thought made him cringe and wrap his arms around his middle protectively even though he was alone. He told himself he preferred to be alone, as there was no one to tell him he really should have skipped desert because his belly was beginning to poke out of his pajamas. Obviously, Marcus was right. But the last thing he´d allow himself would be to admit that he actually cared about anything else but his profession. Lucius lay down on his back, pulling the soft, cool covers to his chin. It would be legitimate to wonder what hurt his chances more with finding love: being shy and too focused on his work, or being fat. He doubted Marcus had any idea how difficult his words made it to fight back tears sometimes. Putting a hand under his pillow, he resolved to try and drift off into sleep before he had to face the fact that his vision was already getting blurry and the corners of his eyes became moist. Still, he had to wonder what she would be like, if she existed. A woman, perfect for him.

_She would always know what to say. He´d smile almost constantly when he was with her, feeling safe and protected. She´d never make comments about how much he ate or call him chubby. In fact, she´d delight in seeing him relaxed and laughing and well-fed, even though it would be clear he was overeating. They´d talk about everything, joke, fantasize and there wouldn´t be a single moment that he would feel he had to hide. Once, his shirt even rode up in front of her. He trusted her enough not to pull it down immediately. She just looked him over and smiled and asked him whether he was trying to tempt her. This made him melt a little inside. He looked down and blushed, wondering if he dreaded her touching more or her not touching him…_

Somewhere in the middle of this fantasy Lucius fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

At 10am the next day, the sun was already low in the sky, forcing the two detective sergeants to cross the street in search of shade. Both impeccably dressed despite the August heat, they walked quickly, Lucius clutching his medical bag and Marcus hauling the large camera he refused to part with.

´´Why do you think commissioner Roosevelt called it the Opera Case? ´´ Marcus asked.

´´Well, I heard some constables talking earlier… Apparently the missing girl was a dancer at the New York Opera. According to the case file - ´´

´´I know what the file says, Lucius, we read it together – the train she was on broke down two hours before reaching the city and by the time help came, she was gone. ´´

Lucius nodded solemnly. ´´Well… We cannot exclude anything, but we shouldn´t focus on the worst possible outcome yet. Perhaps she´s gotten lost in the surrounding woods. ´´

´´Yes, but why would she get off the train and not wait for help? It makes no sense… ´´ muttered Marcus, flagging down a carriage.

´´I guess we´ll have to find out. ´´ Two hours later, the brothers found themselves in the middle of the woods split by the tracks. The train, still in disrepair, stood there like an abandoned metal fossil. Several police officers emerged from the door on one of the compartments. An elderly policeman approached them and offered a short greeting, after which he proceeded to produce two crumpled sheets of paper and gaze at them intently.

´´I´m sorry, may I ask what you are reading, officer? ´´ Lucius inquired failing to conceal his impatience.

´´Oh… ´´ the officer seemed surprised and began fishing through his pockets for his reading glasses. ´´Well… The missing girl – Katherine Miller is her name, was an opera ballet dancer. The poor thing was set to marry a week from now. She was getting back from visiting family out of state. This here is an interview with her maid of honor to be – Miss Regina Crowne, also a dancer. They had telephoned before Miss Miller´s journey, and so she was able to give us a detailed itinerary of her trip, and a description of the girl. It says here she was in the compartment 2A. We just looked it over and - ´´

Out of the corner of his eye, Marcus saw his brother squeeze his eyes shut and bite his lips. It would not be the first time the police ruined any remaining evidence for them.

´´We might have to take another look, if you don´t mind. ´´ Marcus quipped, before Lucius could go on a tirade. Gripping their equipment, they entered the abandoned train and discovered the compartment in question. They began a detailed search for anything that might reveal the next steps Miss Miller took. Marcus climbed the seats and combed through the overhead compartments, while Lucius bent over to check under the seats.

As thorough as he was, he found nothing significant and straightened himself up. Marcus looked over at him and scrunched up his nose. ´´Suck that gut in… It´s getting big. ´´ Lucius looked down and, to his horror, realized his shirt had lifted as he was crawling on the floor and exposed a thick roll of his lower belly. He hastily pulled it down, face flushing scarlet in the process.

The compartment Miss Miller was on had proven to be empty. This was, by all accounts a good sign. ´´If she had been kidnapped or worse, she wouldn´t have bothered to take her suitcase. ´´ explained Lucius. As there were no obvious signs of struggle, they reached the conclusion that she had attempted to make her way through the woods alone.

The police officers were instructed to search the area. Lucius was cautiously optimistic about the whole thing, however, there was still a possibility that she had run into trouble while trying to find her way, considering she had been missing for around 24 hours.

The arduous search stretched into the afternoon, and spilled over into evening. It was around 8 pm when an officer rode back from the western part of the woods. He had come across the unconscious body of the hurt but alive Miss Miller.

***

Although the case took less than a day to solve, there was a huge uproar about it. The brothers were congratulated and invited to a special event in theirs and Miss Miller´s honor – an opera followed by a celebratory ball. They graciously accepted, making a mental note to invite Dr. Kreizler, as he was the only opera connoisseur they knew. Even three days later, the drama surrounding the event refused to die down.

´´What do you suppose they still want from us? ´´ asked Lucius drawing away the curtains carefully to stare at a small group of newspaper reporters on their front porch.

´´More stories ´´ shrugged Marcus. ´´It´s not every day that a pretty girl gets saved. ´´ He joined Lucius at the window. ´´Bet they´re hoping one of us would end up with the damsel in distress. ´´ he sniggered.

´´Yeah, right. ´´ scoffed Lucius.

´´Well… If she were single it´d be possible for you… Of course, first you´d have to lose some of that! ´´ he said and pointedly pinched his brother´s ample love handle. Lucius flinched at the harsh contact and swatted Marcus´ hand away.

´´What the hell do you think you´re doing? ´´ snapped Lucius, refusing to meet his brother´s gaze.

´´I´m just saying, you´re the one who always goes on about self – control and all and look at you now! I mean, you´ve never been really slim, but… You´re getting too fat. ´´

Lucius froze to the spot. He never actually expected Marcus to directly confront him about his weight. ´´H-how… How is any of this your problem? ´´ he stammered, feeling his face flush violently.

´´Well, I had to be honest, didn´t I? I mean, you´ve got more belly rolls than you can count, soon you´ll have trouble tying your shoelaces! Not that you need to, seeing how your thighs are rubbing together now… ´´

Lucius gazed at him, mortified. He opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a soft whimper which he doubted Marcus heard at all. He quickly crossed his arms in a desperate attempt to stop him from staring at his middle any further.

´´Well, have you thought about talking to Dr. Kreizler? I mean, he must be able to recommend some medicine or something to help you reduce - ´´

´´You… Want me to take drugs because I´m too fat for you to be seen with me? ´´ Lucius whispered, deadpan. Marcus was startled by the hurt in his eyes when he finally looked up.

´´I didn´t mean it like that, it´s just… I want you to find someone, like I did. I don´t want girls to just laugh behind your back and call you chubby. ´´

´´Thanks a lot, Marcus. ´´ Lucius muttered and stormed off. ´´Come on Lucius! ´´

´´Go away. I´ll see you at that opera thing in a few days. If I´m not too fat to leave the house by then, according to you. ´´ Lucius yelled back and slammed the door leaving Marcus to let himself out.

***

 

Laszlo Kreizler always thought going to the opera was akin to stepping into another world. He´d said as much that late summer´s evening as their company consisting of Sara Howard, John Moore, the Isaacson twins, Esther and himself entered the large gilded doors of the New York Opera house. John scoffed at the remark:

´´Of course it is – if the world you´re implying is hell. ´´ Kreizler just rolled his eyes impatiently and Sara chuckled and their bickering. Marcus and Esther were several steps behind the company, as she stopped every few seconds to admire and take in every detail of the majestic building. Marcus, on the other hand, never missed the opportunity to pompously explain to her things he himself knew nothing about.

Although he´d never admit it, Lucius found his brother´s desire to impress her endearing. That night, he´ was in somewhat better spirits than he had been for weeks. His anger towards his brother died down involuntarily. Despite the fact that he opted for a fitted, dark suit which would have fit him perfectly had it only been a size bigger and therefore pulled at some places uncomfortably, Lucius felt content that the company was back together. As they took the best seats in the house as guests of honor and the lights began to dim, he felt a certain peace wash over him. Lulled in with deep sounds of comforting trombones of an opera at its inception, in the glittering large hall, surrounded by his friends, he believed that the comfort he felt couldn´t be disturbed by anybody.

Personally, he´d always enjoyed ´´Carmen´´. Equally amusing were the half-asleep John and the completely mesmerized Dr. Kreizler, who seemed disappointed when the opera drew to a close.

The group then made their way to the main hall where the drinks were being served. Lucius found the main hall environment slightly less pleasant. Standing upright in the merciless lighting, he became even more aware of the fact that he was surrounded by three taller, handsome men and began wondering what excuse could be severe enough to warrant him going home – and possibly drowning out the gnawing feeing of inadequacy with too much desert.

Glancing aimlessly around the hall, as his own company were engrossed in conversation, something – or rather someone, caught Lucius´ eye. Two girls in elaborate gowns entered the hall, turning heads in the process. He recognized the girl dressed in red as Katherine Miller, the girl they had rescued. She waved at in their direction and stopped to converse with a party of elderly ladies at the entrance.

Lucius, however, found it difficult to take his eyes off of her companion. He found it amusing how her flaming ginger hair clashed with her sapphire blue dress. She continued walking briskly across the hall and Lucius averted his gaze, lest he be caught staring. Several moments later, however, he chanced another look and froze to the spot. The girl in blue was headed straight towards him. Lucius fought back a bout of panic and remained perfectly still, sipping on his champagne and trying to remain inconspicuous. Perhaps she knew John Moore or Dr. Kreizler? Or maybe she was Sara´s friend…

The girl halted directly in front of him and smiled curiously, tilting her head.

´´It´s you isn´t it? ´´ she asked, as if they were continuing a conversation rather than starting it.

 


	3. Chapter 3

´´P-pardon? ´´ Lucius stammered, forcing himself to look up from the floor. The girl was small, a head shorter than himself and very slender. Lucius concluded she was a fellow ballet dancer of Katherine Miller. The long, ginger hair was not styled in a complex updo like most ladies´, but rather enveloped her small shoulders and fell to her waist. Her face reminded him of a porcelain doll: fair skin, large eyes, and small delicate lips, smiling at him.

´´Detective sergeant Isaacson. You are the one who found Kate is that right? ´´

´´Yes, howe- ´´

Her smile broadened. ´´I cannot thank you enough. I was worried sick! They said they had their best men on the case, but having hope is difficult in such situations, you see… ´´ she rambled on, leaving Lucius to nod silently, and take in her overwhelming presence. She acted as though they were old acquaintances - friends even.

´´My name is Regina. And would you be Marcus or Lucius? ´´

´´I-I am Lucius Isaacson, ´´ he smiled politely, extending his hand. She shook it with a surprisingly firm grip. ´´Well, Regina, your letter with instructions helped save Miss Miller as much as we did. It was absolutely crucial. ´´

The huge green eyes lit up. ´´Do you mean that? Oh, if you only knew how powerless I felt at that time… ´´

Lucius found himself chuckle. ´´ I do know the feeling… I feel that way every time there is a difficult case. ´´

Regina nodded slowly.

´´Oh, right… Regina, this is my brother, detective sergeant Marcus Isaacson. ´´ said Lucius, seeing his brother approach. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Marcus threw on one of his characteristic flirtatious smirks as he shook – no, _kissed_ Regina Crowne´s hand. He knew the script by heart already – one look at his brother and Lucius would be left in the corner for the rest of the evening.

´´Pleasure. ´´ Regina smiled simply, seemingly oblivious to the kiss. ´´Would you say this was one of the difficult cases Mr. Isaacson? ´´ she asked, turning her large eyes towards Lucius and continuing the conversation for the second time that evening. Marcus blinked, never one to be overlooked by women and Lucius stuttered, not having expected to speak again. ´´I, um…. I-I would say not. This was one of our less complicated cases, thankfully. ´´ he managed to utter, despite his throat drying quickly. He glanced at Marcus who was grinning like a madman and slowly retreating towards Esther as if he were leaving the two alone on their wedding night. Lucius was mortified, but Regina took no notice.

´´Did you like the performance? Kate and I are no primadonnas, but we do our best. ´´

´´I did. It was certainly a change from my everyday routine, ´´ Lucius smiled, ´´My days normally consist of looking into the uglier side of humanity, unlike the art that you do. ´´

Regina raised her eyebrows with a smirk. ´´I wouldn´t agree. You see, opera and any other art are just beautiful ways of telling stories about the human tragedy. The experience masks how sad most of those stories are, I think. ´´

While he certainly did not expect the dancer to be empty headed, he was not prepared for a philosophical discussion. ´´Well said, Miss Crowne. ´´ he smiled and her cheeks dusted pink.

´´Is everything alright, Mr. Isaacson? You look a little… Uncomfortable. ´´

´´It´s Lucius… It´s just I´m not used to celebrations this size. Too many people. ´´

Regina flashed a knowing smile. ´´Well, at least you aren´t here for the sole purpose of keeping them entertained. ´´

Lucius chuckled. ´´So, I take it this is work for you? ´´

´´I am still working, yes… Oh, speaking of which, the waltz is about to start… We dancers have to lead or the podium is going to remain empty because the guests aren´t drunk enough yet to dance on their own. ´´

Lucius laughed at the sharp – tongued remark and nodded. ´´I see… Well, I won´t take up any more of your time - ´´

´´Where do you think you´re going? ´´ grinned Regina menacingly, as the look of realization washed over Lucius´ face.

´´Oh! Noo, no! I- I really don´t dance, I mean, I´m not - ´´

´´But you do know the steps to a simple waltz? ´´ she inquired.

´´I do, but – ´´ stuttered Lucius, already feeling his face flush at the thought of his chubby form moving awkwardly in front of everyone. ´´W-why don’t you ask Marcus? ´´

She looked him over for a second before speaking. ´´Because I wanted to dance with you. ´´ she said in a tone that stated the water was in fact, wet.

´´Oh… ´´ he contemplated that for a brief moment. Eventually, he spoke up. ´´ I´ll… I´ll embarrass you. ´´

A warm smile washed over her face before she spoke. ´´You won´t. I´ll be guiding you. Now, finish your drink. ´´ she instructed.  

He downed the rest of his champagne and left his glass somewhere inappropriate, no doubt. Regina stared at him thoughtfully before approaching. ´´May I? ´´ she asked. Lucius couldn´t help but chuckle. ´´May you what? ´´ she grinned and reached out, gently removing his glasses. ´´You look like a different person. ´´ he felt himself blush at all the attention he was being paid.

 ´´This way. ´´ Regina pointed and took his hand. Lucius gasped lightly as her small, warm hand slipped into his. He let her lead him through the beautifully dressed crowd, past Katherine Miller and the orchestra and towards the center of the hall. Lucius felt his heart begin to pound.

She leaned in, head almost touching his shoulder and whispered: ´´Ok, now, you just put your hand around my waist – yes, that´s right. ´´ She lifted a slender arm and he felt her fingers brush against the back of his neck. They were standing very close now, practically hugging in front of everyone. ´´Okay, ready? ´´ Regina asked and assumed a well – practiced stance.

They began moving in unison. Lucius had no trouble remembering the steps, but felt his breath quicken every time her small form brushed against his belly. Despite himself, he found the whole experience enjoyable, as their movements became faster, broader and bolder. Regina´s laughter rang out as Lucius dared to spin her around. She expertly spun backwards, her head pressing against his chest and the hem of her dress winding around his calves. Lucius inhaled the fresh scent of her hair and it was as if the rest of the world disappeared for an instant. He did not know how long they had been dancing, but when they stopped, the previously empty dance floor was swarming with couples.

Soon, Marcus and Esther came to join them, having finished their dance. ´´That was beautiful, Miss Crowne. ´´ said Esther, beaming.

´´Thank you! I really enjoyed it despite having danced all night. ´´ replied Regina politely, still standing very close to Lucius.

´´Well one thing is for sure, ´´ said Marcus, ´´ you managed to keep my brother away from the buffet table. I, for one, have never been able to do that. ´´

Regina´s face turned stony in an instant and her face gained an icy grimace that resembled a smile´ ´I think I need some air. ´´

´´Would…. Would you mind if I joined you? ´´ Said Lucius perhaps a little too quickly.

´´Not at all. ´´ she called out as she made her way to one of the back doors, leaving Esther to scold Marcus silently.

 

They walked out into the night, the warm air buzzing with fireflies and crickets. Lucius looked around what seemed to be a small park or a garden, rich with greenery, flowers and several benches.

´´It´s beautiful out here. ´´ he commented, putting his glasses back on.

´´It is… Does… Does your brother often talk to you that way? ´´

Lucius watched her make her way to one of the benches and take a seat. ´´Lately yes. Can I ask you a question? ´´

´´Of course. ´´

´´Why did you approach me tonight? ´´

´´What do you mean? I wanted to thank you for finding my friend. ´´

´´I mean… Why not Marcus? You walked straight up to me and… ´´ Lucius trailed off. He was getting frustrated. ´´Please do not pretend to be oblivious to what I mean. ´´

Regina smirked. ´´What reason could I have? I´ve never met you before. I guess I was… Drawn to you. You seemed different. ´´

Lucius took a seat next to her and pondered the statement. ´´Usually, nobody pays me that much attention. I am sorry, I was just… Not used to it. ´´

´´This is the second time you tried to push me towards Marcus today. ´´ she said nonchalantly. ´´ I wonder why that is. ´´

Lucius felt himself blush as if he had just been discovered in an illicit act. The source of his insecurities was so painfully obvious.

´´He, uh… You know… He and I are very different, but we used to do everything together. Now, I suspect he´ll be getting married soon and… ´´

Regina laughed at that and earned herself an incredulous look. ´´Well… We seem to be in the same boat! My best friend is getting married, remember? ´´

Lucius ran a hand down his face, chuckling. ´´Yes that´s right… ´´

´´Are you married? ´´ Regina might have been genuinely curious, but Lucius was so startled he thought she was joking.

´´Me? ´´ he shook his head and remained quiet.

´´There really is something about you… ´´ Regina sighed, crossing her legs.

´´Wh-what? ´´

´´I don´t know… You look like you´re always thinking about something that no one knows. It´s intriguing. ´´

Lucius cracked a smile. ´´That´s probably true. ´´

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by a loud rumble of Lucius´ empty stomach.

´´Oh, gosh… We need to get you something to eat! ´´ Regina said hastily.

Lucius sighed wondering how this many personal truths can be revealed while meeting a person for the first time. ´´No, I´m fine really… ´´he began, but Regina cast him an incredulous glance.

´´It´s because of what your brother said, isn´t it? ´´ it was more of a statement than a question. He was getting desperate for a change of topic.  

´´Well… He is right. ´´

´´Only partially, perhaps. ´´ she said nonchalantly, startling Lucius slightly.

´´How so? ´´

´´Well… He says you´re chubby. And – you are. But I get the feeling you think this is a bad thing. It´s really not, however. ´´

Regina waited, but the reply never came. Lucius resigned to staring at the ground and crossed his arms as if to conceal himself. He reminded Regina of a troubled artist with his disheveled hair and contemplative gaze.

´´I wasn´t entirely honest, I guess. I approached you tonight because I thought you´re attractive. ´´ she said, fighting back a stutter. There was no telling how he would react to her confession.

He glanced up at her, trying to decide whether to believe that outrageous statement. ´´I really don´t think that´s plausible. ´´

´´So, you´re going to be a detective about this? ´´ she rolled her eyes and drew closer. ´´Well, why don´t you tell me what this clue points to? ´´ before Lucius could reply, he felt her fingers wrap around his and she placed a gentle kiss against his lips. The detective gasped a little and tentatively kissed back. Regina moved to break the kiss, but he placed a hand around her waist and drew her closer. Taking this as an invitation, she placed both palms on his soft sides. He instinctively squirmed a little and began to suck in his belly, but was interrupted by a whisper against his lips ´´Relax… You´re perfect. ´´ at that, he deepened the kiss and allowed her to explore his body some more. After what seemed like an eternity, Regina pulled back, panting, despite Lucius still holding her firmly.

´´You´re so hard to resist… But we´re moving too fast. ´´ she muttered, shaking her ginger head.

He grinned, for what seemed the first time in forever. ´´You´ve certainly proven what you said before. ´´ they laughed in unison, still sitting too close to each other to be discovered that way.´´I really want to see you again. ´´

´´You will. ´´ Regina stood up, smirking down at him. ´´Now can we go eat something? ´´

Lucius nodded, still grinning and took her hand.

 

 


End file.
